If the Day Go Back
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Jika saja aku bisa memutar kembali waktu, aku tahu bahwa kau tak seharusnya berjalan pergi pada hari itu.


**If the Day Go Back**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Rating: T**

 **Nomor Prompt: 22**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Jika saja aku bisa memutar kembali waktu, aku tahu bahwa kau tak seharusnya berjalan pergi pada hari itu.

 **.**

 _Kutaruh bunga-bunga, yang cantik dan memesona_

 _Pada sebuah papan bertuliskan nama_

 _Ialah namamu yang sudah sekian lamanya mendebu_

 _Kucium pelan, ingin kupeluk dirimu yang lama tak kujumpa_

 _Tapi sebuah dinding menyekat di antara kita_

 _Aku bukan milikmu dan kau bukan milikku_

 _Tanganmu tak bisa lagi kugenggam_

 _Karena jiwamu telah tenang dalam pangkuan Tuhan_

 **.**

Sakura tidak membutuhkan satu gulung tisu lagi. Pun tidak dengan satu lembar kain yang harus selalu dibawa. Tahun lalu memang iya. Saat semuanya masih terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan, Sakura sebisa mungkin tidak ke sana seorang diri. Lagi pula, kalau dia pingsan nanti, siapa yang akan mau menolong?

Namun, kali ini Sakura bertekad. Dia datang hanya dengan membawa bunga. Dia datang sendiri, berjalan kaki dua kilometer jauhnya dari rumahnya sekarang. Bukan berarti Sakura adalah orang miskin sehingga tidak mempunyai biaya untuk menumpang kendaraan. Hanya saja, memperingati seratus hari kematian suaminya, sudah seharusnya bagi Sakura untuk belajar melupakan.

Awan berwarna abu-abu berarak menutupi langit yang seharusnya biru pada pagi itu. Tiada angin atau kilat. Hanya mendung.

Sakura menghentikan langkah di depan gundukan tanah. Ada nisan yang memuat nama. Dipandanginya nisan itu dengan lama.

Tidak perlu ada drama layaknya sinetron di televisi. Tidak perlu ada mendung di bawah mendung yang harus tercurah.

Yang seharusnya Sakura lakukan adalah: merelakan kepergian suaminya dan menjalani kehidupan normal sebagaimana mestinya.

Tapi...

 _._

 _Dan ketika kumengingat masa-masa yang jauh_

 _Aku melihat wajahmu lagi dan lagi_

 _Pada kursi yang setiap hari kaududuki_

 _Pada cangkir yang setiap pagi kauminum_

 _Pada ranjang yang setiap malam kautempati_

 _Pada kecupan yang selalu kaububuhkan menjelang aku tidur_

 _Aku menyesal telah membuka luka lama_

 _Seharusnya kukunci rapat dia, kututup di dalam lemari amnesia_

 _Dan aku menyesal telah mengingkari janji yang kubuat sendiri_

 _Bahwa engkau akan menjadi masa lalu dan selamanya hanya seseorang yang telah berlalu_

 _Kau tidak lagi bermakna bagiku_

 _Begitulah yang seharusnya aku merasa_

 **.**

Tapi, Sakura lelah telah berdusta. Sekuat apa dia untuk tetap berdiri tegak, nyatanya punggungnya masih sering terbungkuk; tersandung masalah kecil dan bayang-bayang akan wajah yang seperti hantu tatkala mata memejam.

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Demikian nama suami Sakura.

Dia telah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu. Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun saat suaminya pulang bekerja bagai menghantam dada Sakura. Suaminya meninggal seketika di lokasi kejadian.

Remuk, sesak, sakit; barangkali ini kata-kata yang tepat untuk Sakura. Padahal dia sedang hamil empat bulan. Janin yang seharusnya masih bisa tumbuh terpaksa harus mengalami keguguran karena Sakura tidak kuat menanggung beban emosial.

 _Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang istri._

 _Aku juga gagal menjadi seorang ibu._

 _Ini bukan lagi remuk, tapi menusuk. Menusuk hingga mampu membuat tubuh berdarah-darah sebab perih yang tidak tahu lagi harus diterjemahkan dengan cara apa._

Namun, hingga titik ini, Sakura merasa telah mencapai batasnya. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak mungkin untuk dilupakan, semacam kesalahan permanen yang meminta untuk lekas dipletser, tapi nyatanya tidak kunjung sembuh. Ada saatnya bagi seseorang untuk berhenti memainkan perannya.

Semua orang mungkin berkata bahwa hal buruk terjadi karena ketetapan dari Tuhan; bahwa jatah umur manusia sudah pasti dan tidak bisa dimaju-mundurkan. Akan tetapi, sulit sekali bagi Sakura untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Ada penyesalan abadi yang menjerat di sudut batinnya acapkali mengenang sang suami.

Seandainya, _seandainya_ saja pada hari itu Sakura mengizinkan Sasuke untuk bekerja lembur, tentulah suaminya tersebut masih dapat tersenyum manis kepadanya sekarang. _Seandainya_ saja, Sakura tidak ngotot meminta Sasuke pulang, pastilah suaminya masih berada di kantor dan terhindar dari kecelakaan menyedihkan itu. _Seandainya_ saja, Sakura dapat memutar waktu, pastilah... _pastilah... calon buah hatinya masih..._

Penyesalan ganda terus memutar ulang, seperti rekaman film di bioskop. Tak bosan. Tak mau tahu isi hati sudah seburuk apa hendak dikacaukan.

Mendung di atas bumi pemakaman mulai tercium baunya.

Sakura memandang langit dan bertanya-tanya; apakah suaminya sekarang sedang merasa bahagia karena pernah memilikinya?

 **.**

 _Aku tidak mau meratap, tapi pilu ini membungkus tanpa harus berucap selamat_

 _Menangis lagi, merengek lagi seperti anak kecil_

 _Aku ingin berbaring dengan nyaman di sisi lubang yang membawamu ke dunia lain_

 _Aku ingin tidur bersamamu dalam kegelapan_

 _Aku mulai berhalusinasi tentang sosok tanpa kepala dan sabit tajam_

 _Mengajakku untuk bangun dari tidur dan lekas mengikat rambut_

 _Bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan keluar pintu_

 _Berjalan hingga tiba di ujung tanpa ujung_

 _Di mana aku ingin bertemu denganmu tanpa perlu berbalik pulang_

 _Dan kembali merasakan nikmatnya kecupanmu yang mampu membakar_

 _Demi apa pun, aku siap tak lagi melihat matahari bersinar_

 _Karena itulah, aku mulai berpikir tentang keabadian_

 **.**

Mendung perlahan berubah menjadi gugatan. Dunia seharusnya bersyukur karena terberkahi kebaikan alam. Tapi dunia juga sedang meraung karena harus menjadi saksi bisu dari keegoisan.

Sakura belum beranjak bahkan hingga senja mengancam keluar. Dia ingin tetap di sini. Dia ingin tetap di sini. Dia ingin tetap di sini. Tanpa memakai payung atau mantel. Tanpa makan dan minum yang mengganyang karena nafsu. Hanya diam. Hanya untuk menemani sang suami tercinta yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

Siraman hujan hingga fajar tiba adalah kenikmatan terbesar yang Sakura rasa.

Tiga hari kemudian, dua orang lelaki yang bertugas sebagai penjaga pemakaman menemukan seorang perempuan yang tergeletak di dekat batu nisan sambil memegang bunga. Tubuhnya sudah telanjur kaku dan membiru. Denyut yang tak berasa adalah tanda bahwa perempuan tadi telah menjadi mayat.[]

 **Thursday—July 26th, 2018**


End file.
